


The Glamour Charm

by BeauxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Hermione Granger, Aurors, F/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Strong Female Characters, Verbal Abuse, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeauxX/pseuds/BeauxX
Summary: Post War times. Hermione realizes she's far from being the perfect person for the person she had thought was perfect for her. She takes a much needed break from home and when she comes back, hardly anyone can recognize her. She's changed. She's more confident and happy on the outside, but what's really changed is her body. Did Granger always hide such a smoking hot body under those cloaks and loose muggle clothes?When a certain blond realizes not everything is how it looks, what compromise will they come to, to keep her secret hidden?





	The Glamour Charm

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read this chapter already I highly encourage you to reread it. A lot had changed thanks to my amazing beta and alpha! Thank you everyone for your support and patience with me while I pull this story together!

Chapter 1

May 9th 2000 

Hermione glanced at her reflection once more and sighed. She hoped to make him happy but she’d be lying if she said she was comfortable in her attire. She wasn’t the sort to enjoy risqué ensembles but she was willing to do anything, even dress outlandishly in slinky black and lace lingerie, to entice her boyfriend. 

Her hair hung heavily about her shoulders, weighed down with an entire bottle of Sleekeazy's.She turned to the side to admire the 4-inch heels and the way the straps were perfectly criss-crossed up her calf. She frowned, wondering if they might be too much. 

_Don't be silly_ , she scolded herself, _He loves me in heels; he's always saying they make my bum look bigger…_

According to him she needed it. He constantly reminded her that her body hadn't changed a bit over the last two years; she was underdeveloped and plain in his opinion. Her breasts weren't small, but they were large enough to get the job done. She hoped the push up bra she wore under her tank would be enough. It even had magically hidden straps, so as not to ruin the look for him. Hermione glanced down at her breasts that were practically pushed up into her face. They were so large and uncomfortable. 

_Suck it up; It's just this once!_ She reminded herself. 

She slid her wand into its place along the garter strap on her thigh. Whether it took away from the look or not, there was no leaving it behind, even if she was just going downstairs. 

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes; She didn't feel like herself. Hermione ignored her queasy stomach as she slid out of the room while pulling on her sheer gown. She crept gently down the steps from the top floor of her flat and down to where the lucky man was relaxing. 

When the war had ended, the Golden Trio had all been offered positions in the Auror Office. Ron and Harry had taken up the offer, but Hermione had chosen to return to Hogwarts and complete her NEWTs. They’d mutually agreed to hold off on dating long-distance. When Ron failed miserably and washed out of the program entirely, he attempted to play Quidditch for the Canons, yet he was quickly dismissed. It seemed once Ron was forced to rely only upon himself, the stark reality was revealed. He was incapable of greatness without Harry and Hermione at his side. It had been two years and nothing had changed. Ron was still quick to heap his faults on Hermione's head and she had allowed it, until now. 

As she descended the stairs, she heard laughter and figured Ron was watching the television. She knew he enjoyed it but she had to admit it was entirely too loud, it was late in the evening after all. 

She stood on the landing, rethinking everything as she gripped the short hem of her dressing gown. 

_This was a terrible idea. This was a very bad idea._ Why did she care though, he loved her, didn’t he? So what if she had never done anything remotely similar to this before now. They had never ventured past a quick blowie that led to his snores while she took care of her personal needs. She was determined tonight would be different. 

She pushed the thoughts from her mind. What did it matter if his jaw didn't drop, or if he didn't jump up and sweep her off her stiletto heels, and make love to her as if his life depended on it? She'd been waiting ages for Ron to make a woman out of her and if she had to wear a slaggy outfit to lose her virginity, so be it! 

Honestly, none of that mattered. She was Hermione bloody Granger and she could do this. 

When she finally plucked up the nerve to step into the room, his jaw did drop, along with everyone else's 

This was her fault. She knew better than to attempt to be some saucy sort of minx. She froze as her boyfriend and her friends gaped at her. 

Luna gently tugged at Harry's hand, pulling his attention away from his scantily clad friend. Ginny, seemingly there alone, smiled a toothy smile and catcalled. The situation didn't seem to bother her in the least and Hermione supposed the firewhiskey dangling from Ginny's finger was the reason. 

Ginny's catcall served one good purpose at least, it woke Hermione up from her stupified state. Mortified, she attempted to retreat back up the stairs but only accomplished a less than graceful tumble when one of her heels slid out from under her. Her knee hit the floor and connected with a hard thud. 

The others in the room squirmed in their seats, unsure of where to look. Harry's cheeks had tinged pink and he was staring at the floor, his hand still clutched tightly in Luna's. Even she, the ethereal truth speaker, didn't seem to know what to say; her bright eyes intent on the television screen. Ron's ears were exceptionally pink, and Ginny could practically feel the warmth emanating from them. Even though everyone had looked away it was too late, the damage was done. 

"What are you doing!? What are you _WEARING_!? Why are you dressed like a slag?" He yelled as he got to his feet. His eyes were wide and his jaw still slack. 

Her heart clenched. She knew the others were present, therefore he couldn't be romantic and sexy, but yelling at her as if she had grown a second head? This didn't feel right. She slowly worked her way back up to her feet while gripping the banister with white knuckles. Harry stood as well, glaring daggers at Ron. 

She had half froze at Ron's words and was gawking open mouthed over the banister at him. Ron impatiently leapt from his seat and rushed toward her. She had only a moment to continue stumbling in her heels up the stair before his hands grabbed at her from behind and began forcing her as along as well. He kept glancing back at everyone else and seemed to hope there was still a chance the whole room hadn't seen her. 

_So much for lifting me off my high heels,_ Hermione mused as she struggled to keep her balance. 

The moment they stepped into the bedchamber and had the door shut he cast a Silencio upon it. His face was nearly puce as he rounded on her, spittle flying from his lips as he sputtered in rage. 

"What do you think you are doing?" He glanced down at her attire and continued, "Just because I'm not giving you enough attention, you think you can seduce my friends right in front of me?" 

It was Hermione’s turn to have her jaw go slack. She could not believe that, of all things, this was the conclusion he had drawn. 

"I didn't - wait - no - no, that isn't what I was - will you please- WOULD YOU JUST LOOK AT ME?" She babbled in indignation as she stomped her foot and fought back tears. 

He had been looking everywhere but at her, even taking an interest in the ceiling as he clenched his hands into tight fists by his side. From his stance she could hardly tell he knew she was falling apart in front of him while only wearing some skimpy outfit she'd donned just for him. 

Rons lips twisted nastily and he laughed. It was only then that she realised he was hiding something and suspicion took hold within. 

"You know, I knew you had problems but this, this is barmy. You know what tonight is and you still pull this, knowing full well our friends would be downstairs." Finally, he pulled his eyes away from the ceiling and looked at her. "We have had this gathering planned for months. We're supposed to drink away our sorrows and remember those we've lost and instead, you've pulled this.” 

He averted his angry blue eyes and threw his arms up as if seeking answers from above.. "You know, since you're going to act like a such slag and all, someone might as well tell you that you look like a thirteen year old girl wearing her mum’s clothes! You have no tits to speak of and your arse is flatter than your cat’s face. What a joke." He mumbled as though her feelings meant nothing to him and they probably didn't. 

Hermione didn't know why she had expected him to change. He'd never been particularly original when it came to his insults. She'd been listening to the same debasing words for two years. 

Despite his insistence everything was fine following the War, it was obvious he lied. Ron made a point to tell her she wasn't as curvy as he preferred, wasn't as adventurous as he wanted, and as time went on his insults grew downright cruel. He wasn't witty, just rude. 

In all honesty, returning to Hogwarts had merely prevented her from seeing the truth sooner than she had. Ronald Weasley was an absolute git and her eyes had finally been opened. 

Hermione blinked and stepped back; retreating from his ire. Revelation was dawning on her. She had doubted her worth as a witch, as a woman, and would have done anything to make him happy again. Gods, what a fool she had been. 

It wasn't unusual for her to weep into her pillows after a row. Ron would ordinarily storm out to the pub, which would allow her time to collect herself. She had desperately clung to the idea of Hermione and Ron that she had lost herself along the way. She was better than this. She was stronger than this. She would not allow the likes of Ronald Weasley to destroy that which she built. These thoughts allowed her to collect herself, air now flowing freely once more into her lungs 

It no longer mattered that their plans had been altered without her knowledge. She had assumed their reminiscing would take place at the Burrow, like always. Their anniversary was a bloody week after the Final Battle to ensure it wouldn't be marred with grief and sadness, but look at what he had done! He had done what he always had and only thought about himself. 

It was obvious she wasn't enough for him, she never would be. What on earth did he want from her? She'd done the best she could, right down to the naughty lingerie, but it didn't matter. It never mattered and she was a fool for thinking otherwise. 

She wasn't stupid. She knew him better than he knew himself, at least in some ways. She saw the way he avoided her eyes, the way he fidgeted. He was doing it again and attempting to hide his awful transgressions. 

She squared her shoulders, chin thrust in the air and glared at him. Looking him in the eye she said, "You snore. You never brush your teeth or bathe for that matter. You’re a slob. You eat every meal as if it's your last, snorting like some sort of hog. You're rude, condescending, obnoxious, unemployed, and a downright spineless git! You are not worth my time, not anymore. We're through!" She bit out the last few words through clenched teeth. 

"Great, so we’re over then." Ron looked exceedingly smug as he crossed his arms, pleased with himself. 

He didn't care at all and he almost seemed suspiciously relieved. She had played directly into his conniving hands. She had begun to accept a truth she had long ignored. 

"How long have you been planning this?" She whispered, eyes shining as she willed the tears not to fall. She took a deep breath and swallowed, trying to soothe the burning in her throat. 

"What are you talking about, I already told you we had been planning this for months! You're the one who should be telling me how long you’ve been planning _THIS_." Ron gestured towards her ensemble, a look of derision on his face. 

Hermione bristled, _how dare he insult my intelligence,_ she thought. _As if I don't know he's avoiding the question…_

The witch would admit she was perhaps a bit too patient, may a little blind, and definitely too forgiving; but she wasn't stupid. 

“I am not required to offer you a lick of explanation. We're done, have been for a long time, isn't that right? Is that what you told her too?” 

Ron's eyes widened, guilt evident in his slack jaw and pink-tipped ears. Hermione swallowed the smirk that tugged at the corners of her mouth; although the realisation of Ron's infidelity should have made her feel sick and hurt, she only felt relief. 

"You have no idea what you're talking about! You're right, this conversation is over. Harry and the others are waiting for me to get back. If you know what's best for you, you won’t attempt to come back down; you'll only embarrass yourself further." Ron’s voice cracked, just like it always did when he was completely and utterly flustered. 

Then he turned on his heel and closed the door, not bothering to remove his silencio. She took his 'advice'. She wouldn't be going back downstair, she had a better plan. It was thanks to this plan she was able to stop herself from following him down there and hexing his bollocks off. 

She wrenched open the wardrobe and hastily dressed. She refused to spend another moment in the place she had, only moments ago, considered her home. She quickly penned a missive and sent it off with her personal owl. Trepidation set in as she realised she had set her impromptu plan into motion. This was it. This was the moment she took back her life and if Ron honestly believed she would take his harsh words to heart, well, he never really knew anything, did he?


End file.
